


阿卡姆童谣The Nursery Rhyme Of Arkham

by Ayi_inTARDIS



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: ArkhamAsylum, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayi_inTARDIS/pseuds/Ayi_inTARDIS
Summary: 如果所有阿卡姆病人的病都只是神父布鲁斯臆想出来的





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 阿卡姆疯人院全员向
> 
> 分类：全年龄
> 
> 警告：AU设定 天主教神父布鲁斯·韦恩
> 
> 淳朴市民阿卡姆
> 
> 没有刻意精确的19世纪欧洲背景
> 
> “如果所有阿卡姆病人的病都只是神父布鲁斯臆想出来的”设定
> 
> 如果以上都能接受那么我们就开始啦！

“我，我要忏悔，我亲爱的神父…”滑腻的声音透过单薄而又沉重的木板传到神父耳中，神父听到这个声音，神色霎时变得凝重—是他！

哦是的，是他，这片教区中罪孽最为深重的人，这个虔诚世界的污点，这个天生的利维坦！

神父试图挪动自己刚刚已经坐直起来的身子，更贴近一些对面那个堕落的灵魂。—上帝保佑这样能让他的罪轻一点。

“上帝永远与你同在，述说吧，我的孩子。”

神父的手不自觉的接触到了胸前的十字架，合上了双目，似乎这样就能杜绝尘世的偏见与他自身的傲慢一般。

 

 

神父布鲁斯·韦恩，是这片教区里最受欢迎的男人。不管是忙碌的家庭主妇，还是家中未经人事的十三岁少女和少年，抑或是她们那群热衷于猎鸭的丈夫们，当然，还有她们虔诚的婆婆们，全都享受和这位举止得体、温文尔雅的神父一起的交谈的时光。虽说哥谭镇已是公认的民风淳朴，是上帝子民幸福的居所，但镇里没有任何一个教堂比布鲁斯神父的教堂忙碌。修女们，则对这位从神学院毕业不久就任此要职的，这位黑发蓝眸的神父，充满了超过憧憬的情绪。

若是一个认识布鲁斯神父的人，便绝不会相信洪秀全那套残缺的荒谬的天主教理论。这倒不是说布鲁斯·韦恩在神学理论上有绝顶之处，实际上，他的神学理论成绩要略微低于同班的哈维·丹特神父。而是说，你一旦见过他就知道，圣父如果有个小儿子，他只能叫布鲁斯·韦恩。

尽管镇上的居民如此的热爱他，布鲁斯神父也丝毫没有懈怠下自己，无时无刻不在为了一个美好的世界而奔波着。清早，面包师刚唤醒浅眠的炉子，将它用柔软的面胚填满时，布鲁斯神父就已经开始了他的晨祷。他用自己那满怀忧虑的蓝色瞳孔收录着这份湛蓝色天空的肮脏。


	2. 第一篇．面包师先生谜语人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这位面包师发明了一种幸运饼干，里面塞着谜语的小纸条。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿卡姆疯人院全员向
> 
> 分类：全年龄
> 
> 警告：AU设定 天主教神父布鲁斯·韦恩
> 
> 淳朴市民阿卡姆
> 
> 没有刻意精确的19世纪欧洲背景
> 
> “如果所有阿卡姆病人的病都只是神父布鲁斯臆想出来的”设定
> 
> 如果以上都能接受那么我们就开始啦！

布鲁斯神父知道这位面包师的罪恶，那是一份离经叛道的精神不得不寄居在一副普通的身体中的痛苦，哦是的，他知道。可布鲁斯神父不能和任何一个人诉说，除了上帝，这世上再没有第三人了解这个高挑的面包师真正的样子。

 

在无人的深夜，布鲁斯神父常会听到面包房中飘出阵阵尖锐的笑声，他知道，哦他知道，那是面包师又在和撒旦做交易。

他第一次察觉到这教区中的异样，是在他第一次坐在告解室里聆听到令人震颤的真相的时候。

那以前，神父所看见的世界还是一个和现在完全不同的世界，那样一个明媚的、沐浴着上帝恩泽的世界就在神父眼前。那样美好的世界，布鲁斯神父回想着，就好像是你站在晨祷时的教堂，从大玻璃窗里投进来的光线像是丝绸，你在透过昂贵而娇柔的丝绸观察这个世界，一个同样温柔而幸福的世界就裹在丝绸外面。他从那天起，被撕破了自己那层丝质的遮眼布。他用他因震惊而冰冷的指尖攒住手中的钢笔，墨水沿着不断颤抖的金色笔尖滴下，在神父的日记本上似恶魔一般晕染开。

 

 

——2月19日 

 

―成为遵循上帝旨意的人，你就会激励这个世界。圣凯瑟琳锡耶纳说到。

我从未料想过我在哥谭市下工作的第一天竟会是这样的情形。在我来到哥谭市之前，总是得到很多正面的印象，比如哈维，我这位素来令人敬重的同学曾称赞这座城市是他灵魂的避风港。而对我来说，这第一天所经历的风浪就已经让我摇摇欲坠了。

我褪下晨祷的袍子，换上带罗马领的黑色长衫，迈步走进告解室。这间告解室是典型的柜式设计，没有过多的装饰和遮蔽，正上方的十字架是唯一使它区别于一座好衣柜的标志。细微的光从正面墨绿色的绸缎挡帘中透出，似乎告解室里永远保持着这样影影绰绰的光景。我安静的等待，就着微弱的光线翻看着那本书。

 

——蛇对女人说：“你们不一定死！

因为神知道你们吃的日子眼睛就明亮了，

你们便如神能知道善恶。”

然后我便听见尖头皮鞋略有些犹豫的敲击声，他跪在了告解室的地板上，手指用力地划十字仿佛要用自己的指关节演奏圣歌。我说：“我们若认自己的罪，神是信实的，是公义的，必要赦免我们的罪，洗净我们一切的不义。孩子，诉说你的罪行吧。“

接下来他所诉说的一切让我在告解室中颤栗不止，我惊异于他深重的罪行和他轻慢的语气，仿佛那样可怖的行为只是微不足道的一点点贪欲罢了。当他结束告解的时候，从并不严丝合缝的隔板那边伸出他的手，而我仍震惊于那碰触到耳膜的每一个字词，


	3. 第一篇．面包师先生谜语人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这位面包师发明了一种幸运饼干，里面塞着谜语的小纸条。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿卡姆疯人院全员向
> 
> 分类：全年龄
> 
> 警告：AU设定 天主教神父布鲁斯·韦恩
> 
> 淳朴市民阿卡姆
> 
> 没有刻意精确的19世纪欧洲背景
> 
> “如果所有阿卡姆病人的病都只是神父布鲁斯臆想出来的”设定
> 
> 如果以上都能接受那么我们就开始啦！

布鲁斯神父知道这位面包师的罪恶，那是一份离经叛道的精神不得不寄居在一副普通的身体中的痛苦，哦是的，他知道。可布鲁斯神父不能和任何一个人诉说，除了上帝，这世上再没有第三人了解这个高挑的面包师真正的样子。

 

在无人的深夜，布鲁斯神父常会听到面包房中飘出阵阵尖锐的笑声，他知道，哦他知道，那是面包师又在和撒旦做交易。

他第一次察觉到这教区中的异样，是在他第一次坐在告解室里聆听到令人震颤的真相的时候。

那以前，神父所看见的世界还是一个和现在完全不同的世界，那样一个明媚的、沐浴着上帝恩泽的世界就在神父眼前。那样美好的世界，布鲁斯神父回想着，就好像是你站在晨祷时的教堂，从大玻璃窗里投进来的光线像是丝绸，你在透过昂贵而娇柔的丝绸观察这个世界，一个同样温柔而幸福的世界就裹在丝绸外面。他从那天起，被撕破了自己那层丝质的遮眼布。他用他因震惊而冰冷的指尖攒住手中的钢笔，墨水沿着不断颤抖的金色笔尖滴下，在神父的日记本上似恶魔一般晕染开。

 

 

——2月19日 

 

―成为遵循上帝旨意的人，你就会激励这个世界。圣凯瑟琳锡耶纳说到。

我从未料想过我在哥谭市下工作的第一天竟会是这样的情形。在我来到哥谭市之前，总是得到很多正面的印象，比如哈维，我这位素来令人敬重的同学曾称赞这座城市是他灵魂的避风港。而对我来说，这第一天所经历的风浪就已经让我摇摇欲坠了。

我褪下晨祷的袍子，换上带罗马领的黑色长衫，迈步走进告解室。这间告解室是典型的柜式设计，没有过多的装饰和遮蔽，正上方的十字架是唯一使它区别于一座好衣柜的标志。细微的光从正面墨绿色的绸缎挡帘中透出，似乎告解室里永远保持着这样影影绰绰的光景。我安静的等待，就着微弱的光线翻看着那本书。

 

——蛇对女人说：“你们不一定死！

因为神知道你们吃的日子眼睛就明亮了，

你们便如神能知道善恶。”

然后我便听见尖头皮鞋略有些犹豫的敲击声，他跪在了告解室的地板上，手指用力地划十字仿佛要用自己的指关节演奏圣歌。我说：“我们若认自己的罪，神是信实的，是公义的，必要赦免我们的罪，洗净我们一切的不义。孩子，诉说你的罪行吧。“

接下来他所诉说的一切让我在告解室中颤栗不止，我惊异于他深重的罪行和他轻慢的语气，仿佛那样可怖的行为只是微不足道的一点点贪欲罢了。当他结束告解的时候，从并不严丝合缝的隔板那边伸出他的手，而我仍震惊于那碰触到耳膜的每一个字词，


End file.
